


Lucky One

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Jongin has new hair for lucky one promotions and Taemin has Opinions.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Lucky One

Jongin is laying face down on the bed in his dorm room when the heavy weight of another body presses him even further into the mattress. It’s a dead kind of weight, the kind that makes it so that even trying to wriggle out from under the person is a task. Not that Jongin is about to try to. The exhaustion of the work week has sunk into his bones, and were it not for them waiting on take out to arrive, he’d have long since been asleep, passed out right here where he lay on top of the bedsheets.

A snorted muffle of a giggle sounds from the person weighing him down, and it's clear as ever that it’s Taemin. Not that Jongin hadn’t already been aware of this fact. There were few people he could pick out with his eyes closed, the way he could Taemin. 

Taemin wiggles himself up, he’s trying to at least, the effort of it far from comfortable, and pulling long whiny groans from Jongin. It’s not until he’s hanging half over Jongin’s shoulder that he stops moving. He runs his fingers up the back of Jongin’s neck, tickling the freshly buzzed cut above his nape, his hair having been touched up that day for their album shoot, and still sensitive to the air, let alone the brush of Taemin’s fingers. 

Jongin is fully aware of the bumps beginning to tingle over his skin, pulling an impulsive shiver up his spine. Taemin nearly wraps himself around the upper half of Jongin, one leg slung over his waist, and his arms an awkward tangle around broad shoulders. He buries his face in the curly blond muss that is Jongin’s current state of hair, his breath washing hot over Jongin’s scalp with the short little bursts of laughter he keeps letting out.

“What are you doing?” Jongin’s words are muffled and sleepy, nearly lost in Taemin's shirt, where his face is currently pressed to Taemin’s chest. There's another burst of a giggle from Taemin, and it’s all the reply he gets, just Taemin continuing to rub his face in the curly mop of Jongin’s hair. Jongin takes it upon himself to shift then, a low groan of protest shaking his frame as he twists on the bed under Taemin’s solid weight. He manages to turn enough to get his own arms around the thin waist of the man currently clung to him like a koala, his face tilting up with to rest his chin on Taemin’s chest, deep brown eyes focusing on the beam of barely contained happiness that is currently Taemin’s face.

“What?” 

“You, you just-” Another fit of laughter tumbles out of him and Taemin’s eyes are lost in the smile that has grown broad over his features, his head at a bit of an odd angle as he looks down at Jongin. Taemin’s chin nearly touches his chest, wiggling himself down just enough to brush the tip of his nose over Jongin’s. Large hands press into the dip of Taemin’s spine, pulling his warmth impossibly closer, body aching for the gentle closeness between them.

“You look like one of your dogs.” Taemin barely gets the words out before he’s laughing again, burying his face into the softness of Jongin’s hair, muffling the giggles pouring uncontrolled from him. It takes Jongin the short end of a moment to register what Taemin said before he’s bursting into an obnoxious laugh of his own, holding tight to Taemin, bringing him with as Jongin rolls onto his back.

It takes a bit for them to calm down but eventually the laughter subsides to small bursts of chuckles. Taemin props himself up on Jongin’s chest, fingers still playing with the curl of the strands of Jongin's freshly permed hair.

“You’re a menace.” There's nothing but fondness in Jongin's words, Jongin’s own smile a mirror of Taemin’s. Taemin, who just grins down at him, leaning in to drop a kiss on Jongin’s nose, then gently pressing one to his lips, before he’s looking down at him again. 

“You love me.” Jongin chuckles at the hum of Taemin’s words because he can’t deny that. They fall into an easy silence, Jongin’s eyes falling shut as the soft stroke of Taemin’s fingers lull him into a comfortable place.

It’s not long before the doorbell sounds loudly through the dorm, both of them looking over towards the door with sudden alertness. Taemin drops another peck on Jongin’s forehead before pulling himself up off the bed, making for the exit.

“I’ll get it.”

“I’ll stay here.” Jongin hums in reply, eyes following Taemin as he moves through the room. Taemin pauses though, just before he gets to the door, shooting a ‘good boy’ back at Jongin in the same exact tone he uses for their dogs, and it's all it takes to break them.

“Hey guys is thi-'' It's maybe five minutes later that Junmyeon is pushing the door open with the takeout they’d ordered in hand, his sentence breaking in the middle at the sight he’s met with. Jongin is curled up on the bed, doubled over with laughter, and Taemin is at Junmyeon's feet, wheezing out something akin to ‘don't look at me, it hurts’. Junmyeon makes the executive decision to leave the takeout bags on the floor next to Taemin, quietly backing out of the room. Quite frankly, he doesn't even want to know.


End file.
